


The Trap

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [30]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lace Panties, M/M, One Shot, Penalty Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Miles and Waylon play a penalty based betting game to help liven up their boring university lives. Waylon lost the bet and Miles chose a seemingly harmless penalty, that is until it backfires and lands Waylon in the sights of a perverse predator that kidnaps him thinking they have found their destined bride-to-be.





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. I haven't decided yet. Though a couple people want a continuation and there is a possibility for it but I'm not a hundred percent on it. At least not at the moment. Maybe once I get Money Troubles finished, I'll come back to it if there is a big enough demand for a continuation.

It was utterly humiliating for Waylon, being forced to act out such a distasteful prank. Of course, he lost a bet with Miles so it couldn't be helped. The bet was ridiculous and was a joke from their first period class. They bet their college professor would be late for class and Miles had been correct, but even more so, Miles had set up a false ink cartridge inside the whiteboard marker and he swore up and down that out of the six different colored markers that sat on the board ledge, that their professor would pick the choice one and it would explode. Waylon doubted the probability and told Miles, if he won then he'd do whatever penalty his friend could think of.

 

What Waylon hadn't expected was that it would be the exact marker their professor would use. Even less that Miles’ penalty was for Waylon to dress up in his ex girlfriend's Lisa’s clothes and stand at the bus stop waiting for a ride.  All he had to do was ride down to the next stop downtown across from their favorite cafe and then join him for coffee. So now Waylon stood at the bus stop, wearing a mini skirt and a pair of lacy light purple panties. The skirt was tight and kept his thighs pressed together or else it would ride up and expose his skimpy undergarments on his round little ass. The skirt was black and he wore a light purple sweater over a white blouse. Beneath the blouse was a lacy purple bra that matched his panties. He even shaved his arms, legs and privates as part of the penalty until he was silky smooth.

 

He didn't have to worry about facial hair due to his lack of growth in that aspect. His blonde locks were combed back and a bit overgrown due to the lack of time for a barber visit. It added to his feminine look as he placed light blue floral barrettes in them to keep them out of his bright blue eyes. He wore a pair of flats they had to borrow from a friend and Miles helped do up Waylon’s makeup. It was subtle. The slightest touch of blush and a little something for his lips to make them glisten and Waylon found himself standing at the bus stop with his cellphone tucked into his bra since the skirt had no pockets.

 

It was cold out as the weather shifted further into autumn but the sun helped balance out with the cooler breeze ghosting between his bare pale legs. He fidgeted with the skirt, finding the lack of length terrifying. Before he always found it cute and sexy on Lisa, but now he was freaking out. Partially surprised that him and Lisa shared the same size clothing. Their small lithe forms and slender frames was something they occasionally laughed about when Lisa would wear one of Waylon’s shirts or mistake his hoodie for hers. But now it was awkward and made him even more self-conscious and embarrassed of his size. He was taller then her, of course but only by a couple inches and most of that was in the legs and torso. But Lisa’s clothes were good at hanging down to cover her ass. With Waylon, they barely reached the hem of the skirt. And the skirt itself stopped mid thigh.

 

It took about fifteen minutes of standing there, alone and in the cold when a vehicle pulled up to the sidewalk. It was an older pick up truck, a cherry red that's seen better days. There was some recently purchased lumber in the back and the driver, Waylon recognized. He was one of the workers at the community center on campus. He offered a selection of different classes to students who wanted to explore different hobbies. He put on a shop class which explained the lumber but he was mostly known for his Fabric Design and Sewing classes. The girls flocked to them all the time, Lisa included. The man was charming, suave and very talented. He had an eye for design and his work was professional grade stuff. As far as Lisa would know, she would go on and on about how amazing this man was. Waylon barely recalled his name. Mr. Glueskin or Gleeskin...something like that. It was strange to say the least.

 

“Excuse me miss, but would you like a ride somewhere? I'm afraid the next bus isn't for another forty minutes and you look like you're about to freeze out there.” His voice was warm, welcoming and definitely charming. It was polite, as was his expression. He had a smile that bordered on infectious and Waylon found himself easily returning it. He fidgeted in place as his blue eyes took in the well put together appearance. The man wore a pair of dark blue jeans that fit his powerful legs perfectly, a white tank top peaked out from under a plaid button up that had the top two buttons open. Baring the shreds of muscle showing from his chiseled chest. He had pecs that Waylon has only ever seen on the cover of Lisa’s magazines. He chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation, considering his options. Either walk the mile to the cafe, wait here and continue to freeze for an hour or take a ride from a harmless and unbelievably chiseled stranger. Waylon’s own desperation to get this penalty game done and over with as quickly as possible drove him to accept the offer and he found himself climbing into the front passenger seat.

 

The man smiled, waiting for Waylon to put on his seatbelt before he started to drive. The window rolled up and the heat was turned up to help his legs and hands thaw out. Waylon gave the male a sheepish smile, choosing not to speak much lest his voice give away the truth. “So, where are you headed?” The male asked before adding quickly. “My names Eddie Gluskin by the way. You can call me Eddie.”

 

Waylon nodded, chewing on his lip as he tried to calm the steadily increasing panic that came from a stressful situation. He took a slow breath and made his voice as soft and feminine as possible. “Um, my name is Waylon but my friends call me Way.”

 

With his altered tone, Eddie heard the name as pronounced Waylynne. A more female version in his mind. “It's nice to meet you Way. Where would you like to go?” He spoke softly, his blue orbs daring a glance over at the nervous youth beside him and pulling a smile at his lips.

 

Waylon had his hands folded in his lap nervously with his head tilted down and a flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks a light pink. “The cafe down town. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend there but I'm not sure when.” He spoke softly.

 

Eddie smiled, his hands gripping the steering wheel lazily as he spoke up. “Well then, if you’re not in much of a hurry, we pass the community center on the way. Mind if I stop and drop off some lumber beforehand?” He gave another small glance and saw Waylon give a small nod with a soft hum of affirmation. Eddie’s smile grew more as they made a slight detour to to community center. Eddie pulled in around back of the building where a set of bay doors were set in allowing large pieces and equipment to be transported in and out of the classroom. With the touch of a button, the doors rolled up and he backed his truck up inside then let the doors close behind him.

 

The room looked like any other classroom and shop class. There were desks in the front where normal classwork and teaching could go on, in the back were a dozen workbenches, each supplying space for pairs of two people to work at. There was a myriad of different heavy duty saws and other special cutting machines. There were even a few that could be programmed for special engraving work. As Waylon climbed out and looked around, Eddie began unloading the lumber to stack against the back wall. Waylon moved to help but Eddie simply cupped his cheek with a smile. “No need to help darling. Just relax, it'll only take a couple minutes. Feel free to look around but be careful not to touch anything.”

 

With that, Eddie went back to moving the lumber while Waylon milled about curiously. Looking at some of the pieces currently being worked on and admiring the craftsmanship of each piece. The hard work and focus each one displayed. He hadn't noticed Eddie was finished with his work until the male walked up to him with two mugs in hand. Steam rising off the surface and the herbal scent of tea. “Here you are darling. The students went through all the hot chocolate so all that's left is tea. Hopefully this will warm you up.”

 

Waylon felt the heat of his blush rising on his cheeks and working its way up to his ears as he accepted the warm drink. Looking past Eddie, he spotted a table sitting tucked away in the back where a large old coffee pot sat. The kind that was always on and held hot water in its tank all the time. Just add more water to get it to push into the empty pot below. Waylon recognized it as being the same kind their old dormitory used to have before they switched over to the keurig machines. Waylon preferred the old pot instead but it didn't matter in the end since he and Miles moved out to their own apartment.

 

Waylon was still lost in thought as he sipped at the tea, letting the warm drink fill him to the core with a bubbly heat. He smiled softly to himself as his pale blue orbs perused the wooden structures. He recognized a dog house, a toy chest with ABC carved into the front in playful block letters and there were a few birds houses. The kind with 10+ holes and perches. He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt the man’s large palm press against the center of his back. At first Waylon didn't think anything of it as he continued to drink at his tea. He felt the heat rising across his body in a strange way and when he looked up at Eddie, he noticed he was no longer holding his mug. His attention was fixed on Waylon and before he knew it, a dizziness swept over him. Forcing his focus to turn back down.

 

The hand slid down to his hips, teasing over the hem of his skirt before it wrapped around his waist. The dizziness didn't subside, instead it grew worse until the room was spinning. Waylon held out the mug to set it on the table so it wouldn't fall and break but he lost his grip on the handle as his hands found trouble holding their grasp. Eddies free hand was right there to catch it and set it aside as he pulled Waylon closer to his body. That charming smile never faded as words of concern drifted between them. “Darling? Are you alright? Maybe you should lie down a bit?” The words grew distant and Waylon’s body was sluggish in Eddie’s embrace. Before long his eyes slipped shut and his head lolled to the side, resting against Eddie’s shoulder.

 

It took several hours before Waylon came back to his senses. His was groggy, blinking his eyes furiously as he tried to clear them of the heavily blurred feeling. He started to shift, as much as his body would allow. It was slow, sluggish and cumbersome. The drug continued to linger in his system enough to make him immobile still. He could barely move his legs and arms, capable of wiggling his toes and fingers at best. He looked around at his surroundings, tilting his head in the process and blinking a few times as his eyes held a residual ache behind them that bordered on a headache but it was focused solely on them. Sensitivity he assumed. Probably another side effect of the drug.  

 

The room around him didn’t look too out of place. If he had to describe it, it was bare. A double bed which he was lying on, with hand carved wood framing. There was a dresser with the same hand carved style and wood and matching nightstands on either side. There wasn’t a light in the ceiling, instead two sconce lights were fixed into the wall on either side of the bed and a lamp on the dresser which he assumed would fit as mood lighting. Nothing too bright or harsh. He bedding was plain and simple white but it was thick and well cushioned. The mattress itself wasn’t uncomfortable but Waylon found it hard to relax when he was in such a strange place. The last thing he remembered was-

 

“Darling?” The voice came from the open doorway across the room, just past the foot of the bed. Waylon hadn’t noticed it was open or even heard the male as he moved into the room. Easily approaching the bed. The curtains were drawn but by the dim lighting of the rest of the room and even outside of it, Waylon had to assume it was nearing night out. He still wore the outfit from earlier, the only change being the barrettes in his hair had been removed and set aside neatly on the bedside table and Waylon’s phone was missing from inside his blouse. His skin on his face felt clean and he couldn’t taste the lip gloss on his lips anymore meaning Eddie had cleaned it off of him. Even his shoes were missing. The sweater was gone as well so only the blouse and skirt remained and what was beneath it. “Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

Eddie made his way towards the bed, causing Waylon to jerk in place only to find his wrists were bound on either side of him to tethers from the head board. He had a very short range of motion but not enough to get his hands in front of him or to press them together. He made a sound as the male closed the space between them and sat down on the edge of the bed, his features lighting up like a giddy child as he gently reached out and stroked Waylon’s cheek. “Your natural beauty if much more appealing darling.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss at Waylon’s forehead and sweeping a few wayward strands of blonde away from his face. Waylon closed his eyes and held his breath, dreading each of these gentle touches, expecting far worse to come. And it did when Eddie shifted to crawl up closer to his darling captive, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss at Waylon’s cheek and then his lips. It was brief and tasted of herbal tea and the faintest hints of toothpaste before it trailed down further to his throat. Mouthing over each track of flesh in his path down to Waylon’s chest. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Simply ravishing darling. Though the outfit leaves a bit to be desired.”

 

Large hands caressed Waylon’s hips and trailed along his body, one rising to Waylon’s torso, slipping around to his side while his free hand took it upon itself to curve around the blonde’s waist and hips. Slipping behind him to grope at his rear and trail down between his thighs. “I’d rather it not be on you at all.” He purred against Waylon’s neck, suckling at his collarbone affectionately as if trying to mark him up. The hand at his waist trailed back around to Waylon’s front and with practiced ease and familiarity, Eddie popped the front buttons of the skirt open, freeing Waylon’s hips from the tight fabric giving a brief preview of the dark purple panties beneath. Eddie’s other hand slid down his front and slipped up underneath Waylon’s blouse and splayed fingers across his torso, pushing his blouse up to his shoulders and biting the edges of the matching purple fabric of his bra, snapping it back against his skin and drawing a sharp breath from Waylon.

 

“Such a slender form. Skin so pale and perfect. No better canvas to work with.” He smiled, kissing along Waylon’s chest, dipping down to his chest where his nipples were. One hand slid behind his back and sprung the clips free of the back of the bra, watching it fall free of his chest. With a sharp pull, he broke the straps off around the shoulders, severing the seams with ease, nothing he couldn’t fix later on. The blouse on the other hand was gaudy in Eddie’s eyes. His darling had a meek awkward sort of style that made him seem more like a shy little school girl. It was endearing and simply screamed virgin to him. “When I saw you standing there at the bus stop, I knew I simply had to have you. You’re everything I could imagine, perfection in a bride. Such soft milky skin. So smooth. It’s almost as if you knew darling. As if you’ve prepared yourself just for me.” He purred, trailing his fingertips over Waylon’s chest and sliding his free hand down along his hip and to his smooth hairless thighs. He hitched Waylon’s legs up to a partial bend as he worked the skirt down a bit more, aiming to claim his prize more completely. Waylon squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly, already dreading what will happen to him when the man see’s the truth. Imagining anger or ferocity. Those gentle touches turning into brutal fists. It was the only logical outcome he could imagine for this situation.

 

Instead his fears were met with a soft gasp and followed by a little chuckle. “What do we have here? My my, darling. Keeping secrets are we?” Waylon felt fingers pry the skirt down the rest of the way until it was tossed to the side and then fingertips pressed against the slight bulge of his manhood tucked discreetly behind the panties. Eddie hummed softly, pressing the pads of two fingers against them before rubbing slow circles around them. “Not what I had imagined darling but I can accept a little ‘addition’ in my prize. It’s vulgar but also rather cute. Like a little mouse.” Eddie chuckled at the thought and Waylon didn’t know rather to be relieved of appalled by the comment. He knew he wasn’t much in terms of size, especially when put up against somebody of Eddie’s stature for certain, but to be called a little mouse? It was embarrassing. About as embarrassing as being dressed in drag before a perverted kidnapper.

 

“Please...no.” Waylon pleaded but was cut off as the male shifted on the bed to reach over to the nightstand. He pulled at a drawer and plucked out a colorful bottle with a bright design which Waylon recognized as lubricant. His breath hitched in his voice as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly. “Stop this, please.”

 

“Hm, I can’t darling. You see, it was destiny. You standing there all alone. Not a single soul around. The heavens gifted you to me and I can not allow it to go unappreciated.” He leaned down to catch Waylon’s trembling lips in his and held it there while he worked the delicate panties down his thighs until they were gone as well. He shifted Waylon’s legs to bend closer to his abdomen and rest on either side of Eddie. He parted for a moment and leaned back, kissing along Waylon’s calve until he worked his way down to his inner thighs, lavishing each portion of Waylon’s body as if in worship of the beauty of it all. He worked his way back to the vulgar portion of Waylon’s body as he crooned softly. “Just relax darling. I’ll fill you with my seed and everything will fall perfectly in place. It’ll all make sense soon.”

 

He popped open the cap for the bottle and coated his fingers in it, rubbing slow circles around Waylon’s virgin hole as he leaned closer to his bride-to-be. Recapturing those perfect pouting lips and delivering a kiss that was much more hungry while his fingers prodded the entrance until it finally gave and permitted one digit to enter. Probing around in search of the desired spot while thrusting in and out in measured motions. It pulled out completely before pushing in a second finger with it. Waylon’s whimpers and groans were swallowed up by Eddie’s lips and they never parted, forcing Waylon to breath through his nose if he didn’t want to suffocate and pass out.

 

Tears brimmed in his eyes before the fingers found their desired spot. His body jerked and the sharp cry of surprised pleasure slipped between them and reached the opened air. A low growl rumbled out of Eddie’s chest with satisfaction. “There we are darling. That’s the spot.” He reapplied some more lubricant before pushing three fingers inside his lover and spreading them to stretch out the virgin muscle and coax his bride into a more excited state. Aiming for that same spot again and again until Waylon was hard between the legs and mewling beneath him. His wrists pulling on the restraints as he neared release from the stimulation.

 

Eddie smirked as he withdrew his digits and prepared himself, unzipping his trousers and pulling his own hardened length out of the confines of his boxers. He had been eagerly awaiting his bride to wake for so long, growing more and more excited each time he watched the blonde sleep. He was on the verge of just going ahead and let her wake on her own amidst it all but now he was far happier having her conscious and present. The sounds were like music to his ears each time he hit that special spot deep inside him. Eddie was planning on giving it a bit more love and affection now. To coat it in his love like a promise to his darling. Consummating their destiny as so.

 

He lathered up his member with the lubricant and gave Waylon’s entrance another thorough coating and making certain to get it deep inside his darling. Even going to far as to put the tip of the container to the eager twitching ring of muscle and squirting a bit of the colder substance inside. Gaining a gasp from Waylon as he writhed beneath Eddie’s form. He lined up his hips and without any further warning, he pushed himself deep inside Waylon. The male felt his already stretched walls become far too tight around Eddie’s girth and stretch even further to accommodate the intrusive size. His head tipped back with a sharp cry but it was swallowed by Eddie’s lips, silencing Waylon’s noises as he held still upon reaching the hilt. Seating himself inside and waiting for Waylon to relax. His hands roaming along his hips and thighs in loving motions until he felt he was ready.

 

He began a slow steady pace at first. Working his way through the initial drag until Waylon’s ring of muscle loosened up and he angled his hips just right to hit that special spot. All of Waylon’s insides opened up at the stimulation and almost swallowed Eddie’s length up eagerly for more attention in that special spot. Waylon’s body wiggled and arched from the bedding and up into Eddie’s eager embrace. He purred into Waylon’s ear, nibbling on the lobe before he increased his pace and the strength of his thrusts. Too eager and impatient for the first time. He wanted his darling to be his. Having waited long enough for this moment. His prize was in sight and Waylon was helpless to fend off the advances as pleasure unraveled him.

 

Before it was the drugs that kept him docile and immobile. Now it was the assault on that sweet spot that weakened his resolve and at best, has his legs wrapping around Eddie’s waist and flexing. Toes curling into the bedding and fingers snatching at the pillow cases above his head. One hand clutching the headboard as moans and cries of pleasure broke free of his chest. Lust clouding his eyes and settling a desperate haze over his mind. His only desire at the moment was for blessed relief from his pent up and aching manhood. It twitched with interest as he lingered on edge. Small rivulets of precum beading down the side like snowy tear drops.

 

Eddie shifted his hips to rut up against Waylon and rolled into him with teasing motions, keeping his darling on the very edge of release until he could join her. Wanting to reach their climax together. Each time Waylon was on the verge of losing it, he would clamp down on Eddie and he would have to hold still, using these smaller gestures to keep him on edge while working himself up in a steady pace. He kept his mouth busy, alternating between Waylon’s lips to quiet his cries and lapping at the hard rosy nubs that decorated Waylon’s chest. Suckling on them and pulling them with his front teeth, rolling them around with his tongue before going back to his careful suckling actions. His hips bucking into Waylon harder in the process as he was on the verge of losing self control. He gathered up Waylon’s body to pull it closer to his chest, both of them panting and gasping for air before Eddie claimed his lips once more.

 

His thrusts became more sporadic and wild. Thrusting in deeper and more directly, with power behind it upward motion until he felt Waylon’s entrance tighten on him. It milked him of his seed, dragging it out as it spurted over his sensitive prostate and insides, painting it with his heat. The amount was surprisingly large due to Eddie holding back for so long. He had become desperate in his brief abstinence, wanting to wait until he had found the perfect one to unleash his seed and fill their womb with his offspring. Of course with Waylon, it couldn’t be done but Eddie believed this was as far as perfect as he was going to get and he was content with that for now.

 

He gave a few more good thrusts, pushing Waylon over into a body trembling orgasm. His own seed spurting out onto his belly and pooling down into the dip of his abdomen as he cried out and panted. His legs tightening around Eddie’s waist for a brief moment more before he went slack against the bed, looking positively lost in the sensation. Eddie held himself where he was, rubbing along Waylon’s thighs lovingly and not quite ready to pull out of his darling’s heat yet. Instead shifting them around to curl up with. He untied one of Waylon’s wrists so he could tuck him up against his chest and stroked his fingers through the long silky blonde locks, nuzzling his hair and forehead affectionately.

 

Waylon was caught between the earth shattering realization that he was just taken in the most intimate way by another man and even worse was the fact he enjoyed himself. Drawing pleasure from something that he would normally describe as rape. He was conflicted and exhausted, gliding through the euphoria that settled over him and struggling to make sense of the crumbling world as he knew it. His despair and distress going unnoticed as Eddie hummed happily, giving Waylon a curt squeeze with a large smile spread across his face. As Waylon closed his eyes, Eddie took that as his bride resting after their fun and was already planning on doing it again when she wakes, but for now, he tugged the blankets up around them and hunkered down with his newly beloved gathered in his arms and cradled to his chest.


End file.
